


The Forgotten One

by clokcie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcie/pseuds/clokcie
Summary: What happens in the Winter Palace was shocking to everyone in the Inquisition, especially for Solas. To be face to face with the only person he had to forget.— The story begins when The Inquisition begins the quest ‘Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts’ —
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. WICKED EYES and WICKED HEARTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition visits The Winter Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue in Italics means it’s spoken in Elvhen.

**WICKED EYES and WICKED HEARTS**

The stares you gain from the nobles are nothing but usual. After all these years being in the Orlais court and being Lady Morrigan’s mentor has brought much attentions to you—or more, _your ears_. Many nobles disapprove of an Elf entering the court as something other than a servant. No matter how extravagant your dress is, they will snicker and accidentally thought you as a servant. However, now that you have settled in the court, creating name for yourself, many people feared you, respect you. Tonight is of no difference. Standing on the right side of the ballroom hall, with a glass of wine in your right hand, you and many others awaited the arrival of the esteemed Inquisition.

“And now, presenting, Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And Accompanying him…”

Ah, finally.

“Lord Inquisitor Adaar!”

The man called Inquisitor then walked forward and bowed slightly to Empress Celene, and she returns his bow with a bow as well.

“Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground!”

For the Inquisition to accept the rebel mages as an equal ally did not bode well for everyone, especially the nobles. It’s as if they expected everyone to just burst in flames and get possessed by demons. You thought to yourself as they get on and on with all the names of the Inquisitor’s companies, getting lost in the wine—until you heard one name you didn’t expect to hear.

“The Lord Inquisitor’s elven serving man, Solas.”

Your ears twitch, brain trying to make sense of what you’ve just heard.

Solas? _Solas?_ Elven serving man?

You would recognize that name from miles, the same name that you have been searching for these past few years. You whipped your head to the direction of the entrance. And there he is, in all his glory—or more like in his Inquisition uniform and that—what in the world is he wearing? He, who once was so prideful, now stands there **_as an elven serving man_** , in his stupidly simple and not to mention ridiculous outfit, hands fidgeting in front of his body, back slightly crouched. She of all people would know what he’s trying to do. He’s under cover. He crafted all those posturing of a humble elf, just so he could fit in better with the Inquisition. You are now interested—very, very interested-- in what he had in his mind right now. You slither in the shadow silently retreating to the more crowded and darker parts of the hall. You will see what he’s up to, for now. Confrontations comes later.

***

The night has been busy with the Inquisitor walking past by everyone, never too long in one place. Talking—Gathering informations. Too obvious. The second bell has just rung, notifying everyone to return to the Ballroom. Morrigan isn’t here, you wonder where she is. You can never predict that woman. Afterall, she’s the Witch of the wild. What makes her enter the court makes you wonder the same as her, wondering why would an elf enter the court. You have been eyeing Solas the whole night. Making him uncomfortable with the stares, however he never once showed signs that he knew who was staring at him all night. As much as she enjoys making Solas uncomfortable, she still needs to talk to either Morrigan or the Inquisitor, and neither of them can be found at the moment.

Not long after, the Inquisitor re-entered the hallway. You knew this is your only chance to talk to him. You approached him and stepped in his way.

“A word, Inquisitor?” You stepped elegantly to the side letting the Inquisitor know that you want to be followed.

Walking together to a balcony where it’s less crowded, you stopped and finally faced him. The Inquisitor have a confused look on his face. Wary of this lady who had just ~~ordered~~ asked him to follow her, he keeps fidgeting to his hidden knife in one of his pocket and glancing slightly to the Commander who is slightly visible, ever so often.

“What is it that you need, m’lady?” He coughed up the word, uncomfortable with all the manners to be done in this ball, but if he did anything less, he’s sure Josephine would whoop his ass after they return to Skyhold.

You lift your hand slowly, and he visibly flinched, until your hand stopped at the mask you’re wearing on your face. Removing it.

“My name is Velath’ra. Mentor to the Empress’ Occult Advisor.” You said calmly arms crossed, brimming with confident.

“And pray tell, what does the Mentor to the Empress’ Occult Advisor wants with me?” The Inquisitor relaxed slightly, knowing that she doesn’t seem to want to harm him.

“This might appear sudden but, you have something that I want. But, It is not something you can give to me.” You explained, vaguely. The Inquisitor confused even more, he looks like he wanted to just run away from all this crap with his sharp horns in front, slamming into anyone that dares to step in his way.

“I don’t get it” He said honestly.

“You don’t have to get it, what I’m trying to say is please let me join the Inquisition.”

“Many people wants to join the Inquisition, what makes you think you qualify for it?”

“I know what you are facing against, I know better than anyone who is in the Inquisition.”

“The Inquisition already have an expert in that matter. And he doesn’t seem to be having any difficulties, nor does he need a mentor.” The Inquisitor looks done and he seems to be ready to get going.

“What if I can get his recommendations? Would you allow me into the Inquisition?” You asked desperately but not allowing it to show on your face.

“We will gladly welcome you to the Inquisition, m’lady, if you managed to convince him.” He said without looking back as he went inside the ballroom.

The conversation has gone unexpectedly, but nevertheless you will see this as a victory, as there is no way Solas would be able to say no to you.

***

You went to the area where Solas is standing relaxedly. You approach him, masked so he wouldn’t recognize you at first. You stopped when the distance is just right. He looked at you weirdly, like he swear he knows you, but at the same time he has never met you nor remembers you.

“Monsieur Solas, oui?” You asked in thick Orlesian accent that you’ve been practicing all these years. Solas didn’t recognize you, nor know of anyone from Orlesian. However he noticed your ears, and proceeded to nod. Maybe this woman wants to join his spy network, or something. After all, you carry yourself like a true noble, standing straight and proud, behind the mask.

You step closer, closing the distance between the two elves, until you are just a breath away, and Solas backs away slowly, “What do you need from me, _lethallan_ ” Solas’ head tilted backwards trying to get away from the woman, but his back only met with the cold of the wall.

“ _Have I become so forgettable that you don’t recognize me even at this distance?”_ Solas knows that voice. He have heard the way this woman speaks, far before the fall of the Evanuris. He have smelled this woman before, he knows with all his heart about her. You reached for his collar and yank it downwards so he meets your eyes.

“ _Vela…”_

_\---_

_[This is how Velath'ra looks like](https://clokcie.tumblr.com/post/622325397786427393/velathra-from-my-fic)   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Velath'ra is?


	2. FORCED ENTRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velath'ra succesfully enters the Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue written in Italic means it's spoken in Elvhen!

**FORCED ENTRY**

You went to the area where Solas is standing relaxedly. You approach him, masked so he wouldn’t recognize you at first. You stopped when the distance is just right. He looked at you weirdly, like he swear he knows you, but at the same time he has never met you nor remembers you.

“Monsieur Solas, oui?” You asked in thick Orlesian accent that you’ve been practicing all these years. Solas didn’t recognize you, nor know of anyone from Orlesian. However he noticed your ears, and proceeded to nod. Maybe this woman wants to join his spy network, or something. After all, you carry yourself like a true noble, standing straight and proud, behind the mask.

You step closer, closing the distance between the two elves, until you are just a breath away, and Solas backs away slowly, “What do you need from me, lethallan” Solas’ head tilted backwards trying to get away from the woman, but his back only met with the cold of the wall.

“Have I become so forgettable that you don’t recognize me even at this distance?” Solas knows that voice. He have heard the way this woman speaks, far before the fall of the Evanuris. He have smelled this woman before, he knows with all his heart about her. You reached for his collar and yank it downwards so he meets your eyes.

“Vela…”

***

“ _Yes, it is I, Velath’ra”_ You answered, releasing him from your grip.

 _“Why are you here, How—”_ Solas asked, fixing his collar back and started to glance at the crowd who’s looking at them weirdly. “ _Not here. Let’s go somewhere else”_ Solas took your hand and dragged you to a balcony where there’s no one.

“ _Might you explain me what’s going on?”_ Solas asked without releasing your hand, so you snatched your hand back from him, as if repulsed by his touch.

“ _I do not owe you explanations_ ” You explained cradling your wrist, looking everywhere but him.

“ _Then surely you have a reason to approach me?”_

 _“Indeed. Let me into the Inquisition.”_ You answered straightforwardly. He’s visibly frustrated by your request.

“ _I cannot do that. The one handling the hiring is the Inquisitor, not me.”_

 _“I have asked a permission from him. He said that if I can get a recommendation from you then I am in.”_ You crossed your arm, trying to look tough in front of him.

“ _Okay… Okay… Then, at least can I ask why you need to join the Inquisition?”_

_“Like you, I have things to fulfill.”_

Solas nodded understanding, even though nothing seems to make sense. But, you don’t seem to be in the mood to answer his questions, so he didn’t probe further.

“ _Fine, I will talk to the Inquisitor, and you will get a recommendation from me.”_

Both of you relaxed a bit now that the hard part is over. The awkward silence returning to feel the ambience.

“ _How… have you been?”_ Solas broke the silence with a simple question.

“ _I have been doing great, since the incident. Thank you for asking”_ You answered coldly, “ _Then I will take my leave._ Au Revoir, Monsieur Solas.” You bowed and left the man, leaving him to himself to wander what’s going on in your head.

***

The ball is ending shortly after the Inquisition confronted Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons of her crimes. The Inquisition let Empress Celene remains as the rightful ruler of Orlais alongside Marquise Briala. Empress Celene asked for an audience with you and Morrigan. She asked Morrigan to aid the Inquisition in their journey to defeat Corypheus.

“Therefore, Velath’ra will now officially be replacing Lady Morrigan’s place till the Inquisition finished their business” Empress Celene announced to you and Morrigan.

“Unfortunately, I am quitting the Court.” You said with a deep bow to the Empress.

“Oh? This is a surprise, few years ago you would even beg to be in the court. What’s changed?”

“I have found someone I have been searching for. He is a member of the Inquisition, therefore I will quit the court to join him shortly.”

Empress Celene was not happy with this sudden arrangement, but it seems she can’t force you to stay either, so she lets the two of you go and join the Inquisition.

***

After packing up your clothes and things, you are ready to travel back to Skyhold with the Inquisitor’s inner circle, with Solas’ recommendations. You went outside the Palace and met with the Inquisitor and the others, ready to leave any second with their rides.

“I am surprised, you managed to convince Solas.” The Inquisitor gave you a side glance while preparing his own horse.

“I have my ways, Inquisitor” You answered him vaguely, which he answered with as shrug. Solas silently went over to your hart, and helped you load your luggage without saying anything. He then helped you up the hart as well, returning to his own afterwards. Not long after you begin to make the journey back to Skyhold.

***

It takes 4 nights to arrive at Skyhold from the Winter Palace, or so you have been told. You are currently camping outside with the Inquisitor and his inner circle. Morrigan was nowhere to be seen, so you have to stick near Solas.

“So… Lady, I think an introduction is required. I’m Varric Tethras. The big qunari over there is Inquisitor, the other qunari is Tiny, the one with grumpy face is Seeker Pentaghast, the moustached Tevinter is Sparkler, The carefree elf is Buttercup, Bearded one is Hero, and I’m sure you know the Iron Lady. Care to introduce yourself?” the blonde Dwarf curiously asked while the others are setting up the tents.

“My name is Velath’ra…” You sat down on the piece of cloth you have spread out to prevent any staining on your dress.

“That’s it? What about who you are and what’s your relationship to Chuckles?”

“Chuckles…? If that is a nickname for my _falon'saota,_ then it is a fitting nickname.” Hearing your words, Solas choked on his spit and dropped the materials for the tents.

“falon'saota? What does that word mean?” You glanced at the others who seem as interested as Varric.

“Buttercup there is an elf, why don’t you help me, hmm?” You glanced at the blonde haired elf with weird haircut.

“Wot’? If you’re referrin’ to me then piss-off!” The elf said crudely. You were taken aback at her rude replies.

“Eh, Buttercup’s never been one for ‘elfy elf shite’ as she might refer to it. And I’m pretty sure she doesn’t understand elven.” Varric explained with wild hands.

“ _falon'saota_ means bond mate… or one’s spouse” you explained, giving side glances at Solas who seems uncomfortable to be put at a spotlight, while trying to busy himself with redoing everything he has done with the tents. There were few shocked glances and even some smirking.

“Whoa there, are you saying… Chuckles is your husband?” Varric laughed like this is the best joke he had heard.

“My word, I’ve heard you were entering the court to look for someone, but I didn’t know you were pining for our unwashed apostate hobo here, my dear.” Vivienne just had to say something about it.

“It is a shame that once such a prideful and powerful man has fallen into **this—** whatever this look you’re trying to pull, Solas.” You explained agreeing with Madame de Fer. All the tents are now finished and ready to be occupied, and Solas turned to face you.

“ _Velath’ra…_ ” Solas warned with voice dangerously low.

“I guess my husband is not all gone after all” He send you another glance before entering the tent himself. You stand up and retrieved the cloth you had sat on. Patting on your dress and fixing visible ruffles, saying good nights to the others before you too disappear into the Solas’ tent.

***

In the tent two bedrolls has been set up, Solas sitting on one of them, his ears twitches when he heard you enter. He is reading some kind of book under a lit veilfire he has summoned. You unlocked your clothes chest to look for more comfy pajamas to sleep in. You decided to change into a soft light pink silk nightdress, before you can hear someone fake coughing.

 _“What?”_ You asked innocently, staring right at Solas’ eyes, his attention no longer on the book.

 _“Don’t you have something less—breezy?”_ Solas sighed, “ _I know you have always liked revealing clothes, but we’re not exactly in Arlathan anymore”_ You know what these clothes do to him, and you decided to tease him even more by disregarding his words and changing to the pajamas you’ve chosen. He groaned and turned on the veilfire, muttering something like ‘being difficult’.

Happy with his reactions, you crawl up to your own bedroll, before noticing all the dust and dirt on it, cringing internally. There’s no way you, a noble, _falon'saota_ to an Evanuris, mentor to the occult advisor of Orlesian Empress will sleep on the dirty disgusting bedroll. Solas noticing your grimace, summoned the veilfire again.

“ _It’s a spare bedroll. No one really slept on it, but it’s been in the storage for who knows how long. Might have few creepy crawlies in there.”_ Solas sounds really serious but you know better than to believe the words of the Trickster God. But still you can’t deny the look of the dirty bedroll. _There might be some spiders sleeping inside_ _after all._ Thinking that, you abruptly stood up and distanced yourself from the bedroll. Solas chuckled— ** _CHUCKLED._** The audacity of him to chuckle at your distress. You then went outside of the tent only to be greeted by Varric who has the first watch of the night.

“Hey, can’t sleep?” He patted the ground beside him, to signal you to sit with him. You whipped out a handkerchief and sat on it beside him.

“A drink?” Varric offered a bottle of wine, you accepted at his offer, but hesitated when you realize he’s not going to offer you a glass to drink it with. Seeing his smirk, you downed the liquid anyway, not realizing it was very strong. You spurted the wine everywhere. Coughing and choking, while Varric laughed.

“Not funny.” You said in a strong Orlesian accent.

“Sure is, Princess.” You cocked an eyebrow at his nickname for you.

“Princess?”

“You’re proper and formal like a princess, hence the nickname.”

You drank from the bottle again this time slowly.

“It gets better, right?” Varrice assured you, and you nod. It does get better. It gets so much better till you can’t stop drinking. Face flushed and head wobbling in mere minutes. Seeing this, Varric takes this as an opportunity to extract more stories about you and Solas.

“We were wed under—hiccup—arrangement. N-not out of love…” Your head wobbled back and forth slightly.

“That time he was kind of an importa—hiccup—nt figure… Aaaand I was another important figure’s da-daughter……… The union seems to make se…nse at the ti-time…”

“Th-there was… --hiccup—an incident, with th-the… village… He—hiccup—did something bad… biiiiig bad…” At this point Varric was half believing this is the truth and half thinking he is talking to a baby having a bad dream.

“He—ruined everything… it was… --hiccup—go-going so weeelll…..”

“He left… we’ve—hiccup—never been in contact si-since…” Your body tilting, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Then Solas came out of his tent and approached you and Varric.

“She’s drunk…” Solas eyed Varric, and Varric eyed him back unapologetically. Solas sighed, “Interesting story wasn’t it, Master Tethras.” Solas reached his hands out to you, and you took his hands leaning into his embrace like a baby reaching for her mamae.

“It was, chuckles. Would never thought you of that kind of person.”

“It was a past I wish to hide, Varric. I will be grateful if you keep it a secret.” Solas nodded at Varric and proceeded to carry you back to the tent.

***

“Here drink some water,” Solas handed his waterskin to you, which you gladly accept suddenly feeling the thirst hit you. Feeling refreshed, but not sober, you clenched tighter at Solas’ ugly sweater. Then you started to play with the fabric.

“It’s so… rough” You said fiddling with it, then putting your attention at his signature jawbone necklace, tugging at it every so often.

“You get used to it…” He put away the waterskin back to his satchel and then lay you down on his bedroll.

“Hey! Yours is cleaner…” You crawled on the bedroll, inspecting it, not finding a speck of dirt nor dust.

“Of course, I clean it every time I use it.” He said, dusting of your bedroll until he’s satisfied. He then laid down on your bedroll, while you in his.

“N-no spider?” You asked fidgeting on the hem of your nightdress. No matter how tough you look on the outside, he will always remember your fear of spiders.

“No spiders, _lath_ ” He said, already closing his eyes, getting comfortable and starting to doze off.

 _Lath._ It means love in elvhen. Which is also a part of your name, Ve _lath_ ’ra. It was his old nickname for you, which is a play on words. You guess, he couldn’t find himself to call you _vhenan_. Not after the big fight you have, when he decided to banish the Evanuris and create the veil. However, you were too tired and drunk to think more about it. And you slowly doze off, catching a whiff of your favorite smell, that faint scent of elfroot and books, and also citrusy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happens to Velath'ra and Solas?


	3. Vhenan'ara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling back in Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues in Italics are spoken in Elvhen!

**VHENAN'ARA**

_Tweet tweet_

Noisy…

_Tweet tweet tweet_

Why is it so noisy? You woke up to the noise. Slowly getting up, seeing that the tent is empty, the other bedroll is made and tucked neatly near the entrance. Solas is nowhere to be seen. You prepared the water to freshen up and opened the clothing chest, then changed into a more suitable casual dress. You reached for the pocket mirror you carefully applied some light lipsticks and brushed your hair, putting scented oil on your hair and skin. You went outside after you’re finished. You see the others preparing breakfast, some of them taking down the tent. Until your eyes drop on the Inquisitor.

“Inquisitor, you are swarmed by birds…” You said nonchalantly at the big Qunari. Looking ridiculous with colorful tiny birds perched on his shoulders and horns. Sera and Varric laughed at your summary of what’s happening. And then your eyes drop lower to see a couple of fennec foxes and 3 nugs gathering at his feet, occasionally rubbing their tiny faces on his pants.

“It is a normal occurrence. You are not the only princess here, Princess.” Varric laughed at the Inquisitor’s predicament. Apparently the Inquisitor is liked by many animals, including her personal hart.

“ _Elgara! You too swarming_ the Inquisitor?!” Elgara, your hart looked like a dog guilty of ruining the house’s potted plants, snorted and retreated from the Inquisitor’s side, and trotted to your side. Solas approached you with a bowl of Ram porridge in hand, handing it for you to eat. Breakfast, he said. The Inquisitor then said that we need to hurry up and return to Skyhold, as Hawke has finally a lead about the missing Grey Wardens. You finished your porridge, beside Sparkler who then introduced himself properly as Dorian Pavus of Minrathous, “And not, Sparkler!” He exclaimed.

You and the Inquisition soon returned to the roads, stopping only at lunch and dinner breaks, occasionally toilet breaks. 4 nights later, you finally arrived at Skyhold. The fortress where you once ruled. Once you enter the fortress walls, you found out that the Inquisitor is currently residing where you and Fen’Harel once slept in. That means you either have to look for a new chamber, or be stuck with Solas.

***

You didn’t know anywhere to go so you followed Solas back to where he currently resides, which is the rotunda.

“Are you telling me… That you sleep in here, **_every single night?!_ **” Solas shrugged at your questions, apparently his work is more important than where he has to rest. He told you that he does claim a room, just for storing his clothes apparently, so it’s more like his closet than his bedroom. And there is no way you are going to fit in that sofa of his in the rotunda, nor will you be willing to sleep in his dusty closet. So, you demanded a servant to prepare a room for her and Solas, and for his things to be transferred to the shared room.

“ _Can’t you just sleep on your own?”_ His brow furrowed, frustrated at all the things going on. The audacity of him to tell his wife to sleep alone!

“What’s this, lover’s quarrel? Are you telling your wife to spend her nights alone in this huge fortress, Solas?” Dorian peered down at the elvhen couple from the library above.

Solas then presents his own disgusted noises inspired by Cassandra, preparing his clothes and personal things to move places. He would never win against his falon’saota, now she’s being supported by some Tevinter noble. Solas then followed the servant to his and your new room, bringing your luggage along with him.

You were more interested in having a conversation with Dorian however, as there are more things to catch up with the dashing mustached man.

***

After Dorian ended your conversation with exclaiming his urgent need for a beauty sleep, you went back down to the rotunda. The rotunda was not like what it was during the glorious days. It is now full of Solas’ signature murals, which you adore very much, it is after all one of his best qualities. The last one was not quite complete, but it looks dry enough for you to touch. It is just impossible to not touch his arts. Then to your displeasure, you realized that the plaster was not right and it crumbles on your hand, leaving color marks on you that is hard to wipe off. You tried rubbing it off as much as possible, but the color didn’t seem to want to leave.

“That one’s plaster was—You touched it didn’t you.” Solas sounds his accusations, which is proven by your hands all smeared with paint. He sighed then dipped a piece of cloth in water and began gently rubbing your hands.

“You might want to properly wash this with soap…” Solas said focusing on your hands. You remember something like this happened before. You were newly wed to Fen’Harel because of political reasons that time. You didn’t know the man personally, but you’ve heard of his deeds of the slaves. And you thought him kind and brave to do that and to go against the other Evanuris. What you didn’t sign up for was to marry a very talented artist, marking his territory with his talents everywhere he goes. That night you did the same as you did now, making a mistake of touching his unfinished murals. However, that night ended more pleasing than now. Truly, you have not been able to forget about the night he drowned you in his colors, making your days even more colorful.

Now he’s furiously rubbing your hands with a piece of cloth, who knows where he got it, and who knows where it has been. Your night has never been the same since you argued about his plans in banishing the Evanuris. Now that he failed, your only life mission is to save him and guide him to the right path, as his wife. You retract your hands back from his grasp, saying that you will just wash it with soap as soon as possible. Being Ghilan’nain’s nephew, means you also live basking in glory, and being Fen’Harel’s wife didn’t keep you from his riches and glory, that’s why when Arlathan fell, you proved yourself to the Orlesian court, and practically beg to be a part of it, so that you won’t be distanced with that glory.

Solas told you which room is yours, and that there is a private bath tub in the room. You’re thinking of taking advantage of the luxury. The sun was setting when you retreated to your room. And true to his words, you did find an old metal bathtub in one of the room’s corners, divided by a wooden divider. In front of the divider you found a large double bed. Next to it are 2 wardrobes, your clothes chest beside it. There is ancient elvhen magic running through all over Skyhold, one of them providing running water, and fire runes installed in the bathtub, ensuring warm waters when needed. You entered and relaxed in the tub, wondering how you’re going to get food here. Do the servants send meals to their quarters? Or does the Inquisitor get together to eat meals? You saw a lively tavern on the way up, do you have to go there to get meals? However it is, you thought that it might be a good idea to visit Solas first.

You entered the rotunda where he is stripping off the paints on the walls, to re-do his mistakes. You glanced at the content of his table, tombs and scattered notes, some in elvhen with many scratches, while some appeared to be torn off pages of older books. One of the notes on the bottom of the pile has your name on it. It was a small piece of paper. It says

_Velath’ra not found in Ferelden._

_Most likely_

  * _In Orlesian Court._


  * ~~Still in Uthenera~~


  * ~~In Tevinter Imperium~~ (too much elvhen slaves)


  * ~~Did not survive the creation of the Veil~~


  * ~~Did not survive the blast in the temple of sacred ashes~~



You smiled at the note. So he does think of you. Here you thought he might have forgotten about you, or worse, have come to hate you because you didn’t support his plan. He hasn’t noticed your presence yet, so you decided to edit his note a bit.

_Velath’ra not found in Ferelden._

_Velath’ra is in Orlais!_ _Frilly cakes!_

_Most likely_

  * _In Orlesian Court._


  * ~~Still in Uthenera~~


  * ~~In Tevinter Imperium~~ (too much elvhen slaves)


  * ~~Did not survive the creation of the Veil~~


  * ~~Did not survive the blast in the temple of sacred ashes~~



You left the notes alone after that and saw that Solas still hasn’t noticed you, or maybe he’s ignoring you. So you cleared your throat and his hands stopped. He put down his tools and jumped down the ladder.

“I was thinking how to get meals in here.” You approached him, you can see more clearly now that the fuss is all over. He’s thinner than he used to be. Less muscular, less fat, and less connection to the fade. And also he’s bald. And dresses like an apostate hobo. He’s looking more tired as well. Dark bags started to form under his eyes. Surely he has seen better days. You approached him even more, reaching out to him. His posture is slightly slouched, but he’s still taller than most elves, even during the glory of Elvhenan. He’s exactly a head taller than you, the top of your head only reaching his chin. You reached out to touch his bald head. And he was looking at you weirdly.

“You’re… bald…” You said, fascinatedly. Never would you have ever thought this prideful man to abandon his prideful ways, and live humbly. After all, he takes pride in how he looks physically. Once there were luscious locks, and intricate accessories. Now all gone, and bare. He chuckled, then smirked at your remarks. Maybe he did find this funny, and did it out of spite. To prove others that he can be humble when he wants to be. He gently grasped your hand away from his head.

His hand is warm.

The two of you spent a solid 30 seconds in comfortable silence, with your hand in his, until the door leading to the main hall opened abruptly. You took your hand back as soon as possible, and turned around, as if you have just done something shameful. You then see who it was that interrupted the moment, and you were met with a servant carrying a handful of letters and parcels

“For ser Solas…” The servant bowed and gave a letter and a wrapped parcel to Solas. You saw a second letter slipped under the first letter. It was invisible, but you can detect the magic on it. Must be a spy related letter. The servant then proceeded upstairs and continued to deliver the rest of the mails to Skyhold’s residents. He crammed both letters into his pockets, putting the parcel on his table.

“Dinner, as you were saying?” He started, you nodded, not knowing what to say about his spy activity that just happened in front of you. You decided to keep the confrontation for bedtime. He took you to the kitchen, a part of the fortress you’ve never been in, due to obvious reasons, which are you are not a servant, and you cannot cook. Hence the lack of need to go to the kitchen.

“You order your share here, and then you can either ask them to take it to you or you can take it yourself. I usually take mine by myself, that way I can get at least some exercise along the way.” Solas explained, telling the cook to prepare food for you.

“Ya new here, missus? You look a tad bit too nobley to step a foot here,” The cook examined you from head to toe, shrugging.

“In here everyone eats the same portion, with different menus each day. No complaints, no fee, everything is paid by the Inquisition. If ya think yer too fancy for the food here, then feel free to get your food somewhere else.” The cook lightly slammed Solas’ and your trays on the counter before going back to the kitchen.

“Predetermined meals, i see.” You nodded to yourself, you certainly have some coins to spare just in case, not much but it’s there. You might wonder to yourself, how does someone who work for Empress Celene not have money. First, you worked for Morrigan, as a mentor who is not from the Empress. The Empress only let you live in the comfort of a noble and to ask for anything at any time, without actually in charge of any money. Only a few gold you got from Morrigan for helping from time to time, as your work was mostly just giving advice and knowledge to Morrigan.

“The Inquisition does pay you fairly for your works. I assume you will be fighting on the frontline, then the pay should be more than average. And also you can use my money if you want, I have no use for it,” Solas said, carrying both his and your trays on each hand, lifting it and leading the way back to the rotunda smoothly.

Solas hovered the trays with his magic on the air, something he did a lot during the times of Arlathan. And then put away his books and papers, settling it on the ground next to the desk. He put the dishes down on the desk then sat down on his chair. You were baffled when he started to eat his own meals. You fake coughed until he paid attention to you.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” You uttered with crossed arms below your chest. There was only one chair in the rotunda. You stared at him who taunted you with offering you an annoying slight smirk of his.

“You can try asking the servant for a chair, or perhaps Dorian-- oh right Dorian’s still sleeping. Maybe for the time being you can settle on the floor? Unless you can eat on the sofa…” He muttered before going back to his food. Clearly saying that he doesn’t care enough to provide you extra chairs or let you sit on his chair.

You scoffed at him and settled on the sofa, your food floating slowly towards you, hovering just in front of you. You’ve done this a lot of times before, but now that your connection is not as powerful as before, your meals trembled. Your magic was not as potent as Solas’, and it takes a lot just to make things float and keeps it floating. Maybe this is not the best idea. The bowls started to quake even more now that you’re trying to eat at the same time. Sometimes it moves around when you try to scoop it, making your life even harder. And it’s hard to focus when your husband is over there, eating in peace, trying hard not to snicker at you.

***

The sun is completely gone when you finish dinner. The moon is starting to climb higher. Dinner was… bad. The food was bland, it was barely better than what was served during camps. It’s more like they threw everything that they have in one pot and made it a stew. The servants started to collect back the bowls and trays all over Skyhold. Solas made it clear in his interest in returning to his papers, as he immediately burrowed his face on the thick, dusty tome that was sitting next to him. You decided that you need fresh air after what’s happened. You left the rotunda to the battlements. There was someone outside. The man was wearing full armor and also a dark red fur cape on his shoulder. He seemed to be in pain.

You closed the door behind you and approached the man. He seems to be having a headache, as he keeps furrowing his brow, and occasionally rubbing his temple.

“Are you alright?” You asked, moving closer towards him. You noted that he has blonde hair and a scar above his lips. He seems familiar, you must have seen him in the Winter Palace. He looked startled when you approached.

“I- I’m alright.” He sighed, before facing you completely. He assessed you from head to toe, trying to figure out who you are.

“I’m assuming you’re either Lady Morrigan, or Lady Velath’ra that just joined us. But you’re an elf, then Lady Velath’ra…” He bowed a little bit.

“My name is Cullen Rutherford. I’m the Commander of the Inquisition.” He revealed, trying to not grimace at his obvious pain.

Ah, Commander Rutherford. The man that has become the main interest of the court. You’ve heard the compliments the nobles praised him with during the ball. But now that you’ve seen the man yourself, he doesn’t seem to look like much, other than his muscular lion like stature. He’s not much if you compare him to an ancient elvhen god of course. Nothing can really compare to Solas if you think about it, except his fatalistic way of thinking.

“I’m Velath’ra. Wife to F-- Solas.” You introduced yourself formally. Cullen gave you a little nod before staring back into the distance. You saw something gleaming from his fist. It’s a lyrium potion vial. Cullen noticed you staring, so he lift up his fist and opened it, to see the vial.

“Are you not going to drink it, Commander?”

Cullen sighed before he pocketed the vial into his pants. He shook his head, no. You didn’t know whether to probe further or just to end the conversation there. He doesn’t seem to want to talk about it. So you too stared at the snowy mountains in silence with him.

Cullen opened his mouth to talk, but decided against it. And let out a long sigh instead.

“What’s bothering you, Commander? Might I suggest talking about it, two heads are better than one after all.” You suggested.

“I’m an ex-templar. As everyone knows, I would say.” He started, “As a templar, I was expected to take lyrium, like everyone else. However… I have stopped. Since the start of the Inquisition”

“I… I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Cullen stepped back slowly, backing away from the conversation.

“It is fine, Commander. I will assume that you are currently experiencing withdrawal.” He looked everywhere but your eyes, then nodded.

“Maybe you need to hear this Commander, your life is your own. Don’t let anyone else say otherwise--”

“But I’m compromising my ability to work!”

“You are beyond your lyrium dependence. After all, you’ve decided on this. I will say continue, so your hard work is not wasted.”

Cullen is still thinking hard about it, with a glare towards no one else but himself. He left without talking, retreating back to what appears to be his office. The sky is dark but stars glitter. The moons high. Maybe it is time to return to your quarters.

***

When you arrived in front of your room, you saw Solas leaning on the doorway, talking with the Inquisitor. You can hear them mentioning your name. The look on Solas’ face was sour, disagreeing with whatever the Inquisitor is suggesting. The Inquisitor noticed you approaching, his face brightens.

“Lady Velath’ra. I was just looking for you,” The big Qunari man said.

“Do you have any business with me, Inquisitor?”

“Yes. I heard from Solas here that you are an Arcane Warrior?” You nodded without saying anything.

“Great! We are in need of your talent, milady! We are supposed to be journeying to Crestwood in search of Hawke-- The Champion of Kirkwall’s warden friend. I would like to use Vivienne’s skills as a mage, but her personality leaves little to be desired. We will be leaving in one week. I will arrange everything our mounts, and if you have certain equipments you need, you may come seek me, and I will try to do something about it.” The Inquisitor abruptly left you hanging with all those information and left without confirming anything.

What’s up with people and leaving without notice today?

And also Madame de Fer, personality leaves little to be desired, huh. You would say that you don’t act **_that_ ** differently from Vivienne as you are both nobles. But perhaps, Vivienne’s a lost cause. Who knows.

You glanced back at Solas who is staring at you. His face still says that he disagrees with whatever the Inquisitor told him. But he went inside the room, and you followed.

Now you’re alone with Solas, in private. It has been a long time since you’re really alone with him, behind closed doors. Solas noticed this too and cleared his throat.

“ _Your hair. It’s shor_ t,” He started.

“ _Well, you lost_ **_all_ ** _of your hair,_ ”

He chuckled. You liked the way his voice flows, it really pleases your ears. But it still doesn’t lift the fact that you have not conversed with him privately for millennias. The last time you talked was to have a shouting fight with him. Now that his plans has failed, he must have a new one. You need to know his new plan, to know whether it is truly right or not. To see whether he is still stupid or has he reflected from his past mistakes.

“ _I shaved my hair, when this all started… I didn’t find out where you were, but I had some inklings. Alas, I lacked the manpower to check my hunch._ ” Solas sat down at the bed. He appears to be chatty tonight. Perhaps you will hear his plans from his own lips tonight?

“ _Oh, I couldn’t stand to act poor, like you are doing_ ,”

“ _I would not count this as acting, as Arlathan has fallen. We truly lost our thrones, that day. We are no longer anybody. I’m just Solas and you’re just Vela_ ,” He speaks the truth, but nothing could be further from it. You know Solas, he’s prideful, just like his name. And you’re sure his pride wouldn’t allow him to take insults forever. He will be forced to do something about it. To retake what was lost. But you don’t know his plans, and you don’t want to accuse him.

You scoffed at his words.

“ _Yea, let’s just sleep_ ,” You suggested.

Solas proceeded to lay on the bed, ready to sleep. You approached your belongings to pull out a medium sized wolf doll. Solas stared at you not believing what he’s seeing. He knows that doll. He knows it so well, after all he was the one that commissioned a famous doll maker in Arlathan, he was the one who later gifted the said doll to his wife.

“ _You still have that doll…”_ You later realised what you had just done. You hid the doll behind your back and started stuttering words out.

Solas remembers when you had problems sleeping alone, so he wants you to have a doll to hug when he can’t be there to sleep with you. Remembering the memory, Solas chuckled-- He laughed heartily. ‘ _Maybe our relationship is not that broken after all,’_ he thought to himself. You pulled the wolf tightly in your arms and stomped your way angrily embarrassedly. You lay with your back towards him, shutting your eyes tightly. You can feel the bed dipped, Solas approaching your side of the bed. He scooped you into his arms, and spooned you. His chin laying on top of your head. At first you stiffened at the gesture, not used to the affection. Then you slowly melt into his arms.

_“_ **_Vhenan…_ ** _”_

You didn’t know who said it, for you can only lay your back against his chest and be lulled into the Fade, listening to his constant heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velath'ra is generally a kind person who likes to give wise advice, but when she dislikes someone (*cough*SOLAS*cough*) she can be a wee bit bitchy


End file.
